zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adding a new Field to Item Infobox
Hello! I think that we should add two new fields to the Item Infobox to reflect Type and Effect. In Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, there are lots of different kinds of items (fruits, herbs, monster parts, ore, etc), and some items have an effect (sneaky, chilly, spicy, etc). The type and effect of an item are very meaningful in cooking. Items with different effects will create dubious food if mixed. Items of a similar kind can be substituted for each other when making certain recipes (simmered fruit, for example, can be made from any food that is a "fruit" type). I think that these new fields belong in the infobox because it is important to be able to look up different items from the game and quickly find out what type and effect they are, as it is important to be able to quickly surmise use or where they are found (which are already infobox fields). What do you guys think? Should these fields be added to the Item Infobox? PS - I am new! I am still learning how to use the talk sections, so please be patient with me. Shelbysaurus (talk) 13:40, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ADDITION: I have thought of another reason why there should be an effect field on the infocard. Effects are unique and meaningful in their own right. Two items of different effects cannot be cooked together, and when two items of the same effect are added together, the effect stacks. Effects in Breath of the Wild work in a unique and calculated way. If an item has an effect, it is always listed in its description (or else should be), so it is worth putting in the infocard as a separate field from "uses." Also, the type of items that are used in cooking is important. "Monster Parts" and "Critters" are specifically mentioned in the game as a "type" of item necessary to make elixirs. I believe that type functions much more broadly in cooking as well in the outcome of a dish. For example, adding a nut to a fruit will make simmered fruit, but adding a mushroom to a fruit will not. Identifying the item type is the first step to finding cooking trends, and I believe it is important to identifying cooking trends that will aid in creating intuitive recipes. Ok, thanks for listening! Shelbysaurus (talk) 17:12, January 25, 2018 (UTC) : I do not have enough time right now, I will answer tomorrow. But be patient, people often take time to answer because they may need to think more about the proposal or because they currently do not often come on Zeldapedia. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:46, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :Not to be rude, but are you the only person in charge of the Breath of the Wild part of the Wiki or something? Because I meant to address the community at large, not you specifically. Your reply just makes it seem like you're the only one or like I'm seeking out your specific opinion when, again, I was addressing everyone, not just you. And I'm not trying to rush anyone to answer (nor do I think I said anything about whether or not anyone's replied yet or about wanting faster replies), I just wanted to add another thought before I forgot. It's true that I'm very excited about joining the wiki, but I really don't feel like your reply is very fair in accusing me of rushing people or being impatient. Shelbysaurus (talk) 21:23, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::No, you completely misinterpret my message! I did not accuse you of anything, I just gave you an info about the forum, that you might not have answers quickly because the activity is currently rather low, we have to be patient with discussions on the forum. WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:23, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Item infoboxes are not regulated to just cooking materials. If we're to add a Type and Effect section, then you have to question how it would work for all other pages that would use that infobox (that is to say, all other item pages, perhaps are most common type of article). Type, I could definitely see being a thing as we could note if items are weapons, materials, quest items etc. But I just don't see any use for an Effect category when Use is a thing. Anything that could conceivably go in effect, could also be noted in use. Saying "Increases Hearts When Cooked" looks the same regardless where it's put. Oni Link 13:17, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :I think that effects are applicable across multiple materials in the Breath of the Wild game. For example, armor can have the sneaky effect or heat resistance. And even if it isn't applicable to every item in the game, neither is "effective against," which is another field in the infobox. But it can just be left blank when it isn't applicable. I think it's dangerous to have too many listings under one field, because it can cause information in the infobox to become jumbled and difficult to understand. To me, use implies the direct usage of the item. For example, the use of a hearty truffle is to eat it directly to restore hearts, or to cook it and THEN eat it to restore hearts. The act of cooking doesn't restore the hearts, so "increases hearts when cooked" isn't really an accurate statement. The most accurate way to explain that would be "increases hearts when consumed after cooking" which is really long and awkward. Whereas the effect is hearty, which means that it fully restores health and gives extra hearts, and the true, direct use is eating or cooking. This is the same for the chillshroom, where I would argue the use is (1)eating to restore some health or (2)cooking, and the effect is the "chilly" effect when cooked. Effects can also be latent, like in the chillshroom, where it can't be activated until cooked, or active, like in the chilly elixir, which does not have to be altered or added to to be used for its effect. Shelbysaurus (talk) 20:56, January 29, 2018 (UTC)